herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mii
The Miis are some of the main and most iconic Nintendo characters. A Mii is a humanoid digital avatar that players can create as they want in the Mii Channel and in Mii Maker that can be used in certain Nintendo games or softwares to represent the player. The name Mii comes from the word "me". Miis can only be created and used on Wii, 3DS, Wii U, and Switch. Origin Miis debuted along with the Wii in late 2006. They can be created using the Wii's Mii Channel application, with users able to customize many aspects of their appearance and facial features, such as their height, hair style, eye color, and so on. Once created, Miis act as avatars for players in a variety of titles, including Wii Sports, and as a way of keeping track of individual players' scores. Miis saved onto a console are also capable of appearing as NPCs in games, such as acting as bystanders or spectators. While originally exclusive to the Wii, Miis would also see use in several Nintendo DS games, and later on the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, with the latter two being made using the Mii Maker application pre-installed on the system. The Mii Maker also returned on the Nintendo Switch console released in late 2017, and many new hair, eye, eyebrow, and glasses color options were added to it. History ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' Miis appeared with Wario in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. In this game, the Miis are used as personal files for the players, and are used in several microgames and in Multiplayer Mode to represent those playing. One of the multiplayer modes starring the Miis is very similar to the minigame Balloon Bang. The creators of the game also appeared in the credits as Miis, but were wearing costumes unable to be used by the player, such as Mario overalls. ''WarioWare D.I.Y. In the microgame Tightrope (one of 9-Volt's microgames) in ''WarioWare D.I.Y., the purpose of the game is to prevent a male Mii from falling while holding a pole and crossing a tightrope. This microgame is based on the Tightrope Walk minigame in Wii Fit. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 8'' In Mario Party 8, Miis are playable characters and are sometimes seen in the background of mini-games which are only playable in the "Extras" section. The Miis in this game wear overalls, gloves, and shoes like the Mario brothers. The shirt they wear depends on the player's color, not their favorite color. Miis are also available to personalize players' files. ''Mario & Sonic series'' ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Miis are playable characters, just as capable of competing as the characters from the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog series. Their stats are all five out of ten. In this game, the Miis have no voices and are simply called "Mii" during events. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' A Mii being customized in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Miis return in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. This time, Miis can be customized to wear different clothes and accessories. Unlike the last game, the stats differ depending on the gear. They can even wear different costumes of the playable characters in the game. Some of the bosses from Festival Mode also give off their costumes for Miis to wear once defeated. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Miis appear again as playable in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. As in the previous installment, players can customize their Miis with accessories and wear various costumes. These are earned when playing in the Olympic events and the London Party mode. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, just like in the three previous installment on the Wii, the player can use their Miis as characters. As with the previous three installments Miis are customizable, however this time around Miis will actually show what type their clothing makes them. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Miis appear in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games once again as playable characters. Unlike previous installments, they are now playable in both the console and handheld version of the game. In the 3DS version, they are customizable as they were in past console games and are one of three characters who can be used in any event, the others being Mario and Sonic. They are the primary character in the Road to Rio mode of the game. Other Miis who act as townsfolk and opponents also appear in the story mode. ''Dr. Mario Online Rx'' A Mii replacing Dr. Mario as the main character in Dr. Mario Online Rx. In Dr. Mario Online Rx, Miis are able to replace Dr. Mario as the playable character. Here, they must maneuver Megavitamins tossed into a glass jar in order to destroy the Viruses. In order for a virus to be destroyed, it must be connected to at least one Megavitamin of the same color. Unlike Doctor Mario, Miis speak. Miis can tell the player how many minutes have passed and how many capsules they've thrown. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart Wii'' In Mario Kart Wii, Miis first appear as background characters, found in various race courses. They also appear in posters, and other signs, as seen in Coconut Mall. Later in the game, Miis can be unlocked as playable characters. There are two outfits available for Miis, and both outfits must be unlocked. The first one (Outfit A), which is available when the Mii character option is unlocked, is a plain racing suit of the Mii's favorite color. The other (Outfit B), depends on the gender of the Mii. If the Mii is male, he receives a Mario outfit of his color (if the Mii's outfit is green, the outfit will look similar to that of Luigi), and if the Mii is female, she receives a Princess Peach outfit of her color (if the female Mii's outfit is yellow, the outfit will look similar to that of Princess Daisy). A kart's color scheme changes depending on the Mii's gender (primarily blue for males, primarily pink for females). Miis also receive generic voices for the first time in Mario Kart Wii, which has a unique voice for each gender and favorite color combination, not counting small background noises that they first made in Wii Play's Shooting Range event. There are four different voice recordings for both male and female Miis, which changes pitch, depending on which size class the Mii is in (if the Mii is large-sized, the voice will be lower than normal, and if the Mii is small-sized, the voice will be higher than normal). The weight class for the Mii driver depends on the size in the Mii Channel. Notably, when the player plays as a Mii, statues and pictures in various courses, such as Moonview Highway, Luigi Circuit, Coconut Mall, Dry Dry Ruins, Toad's Factory, Koopa Cape, Wario's Gold Mine and Daisy Circuit, will replace the character heads with that of Mii heads, consisting of the Miis saved on a player's Wii console. A Mii can be either a large, medium, or small character, depending on his or her height and weight. Originally, a Mii Outfit C was going to be added, but was cut from the final version of the game. ''Mario Kart 7'' Miis later appear as racing participants in the Nintendo 3DS title, Mario Kart 7. They can be unlocked by completing all the Grand Prix cups on any engine class and are the only unlockable characters who do not have to be unlocked from a 150cc cup. Unlike in Mario Kart Wii, however, all the Miis get the same stat boosts and are the same weight (in this case, medium, as Mario and Luigi), which are at around average levels, and they have new voice clips. Miis also appear as spectators in several courses. Also, the Miis have two of their own courses, Wuhu Loop & Maka Wuhu, as well as their own battle course, Wuhu Town. All of these courses come from the game Wii Sports Resort. Their artwork is the only character artwork to show the character inside the vehicle. ''Mario Kart 8'' Miis appear as unlockable playable characters in Mario Kart 8. Here, they are the only unlockable characters who aren't unlocked at random, always being the eighth character to be unlocked. Their weight class is based on their size, just as in Mario Kart Wii, and their voices from that game return but in a higher pitch. The Miis also sport a new outfit unlike their appearances in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 where they now wear a new racing suit with some white trimmings, a helmet with their color, and a light-colored scarf similar to the ones Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina wear along with black short boots. However, certain colored Miis have a unique coloring scheme. As of version 4.1, the player can also scan one of 19 amiibo into the game to obtain a racing suit and helmet for Miis based upon the scanned character. If the Miis have not been unlocked yet, they will be when any amiibo is scanned. Miis return in the Nintendo Switch port Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, this time available from the start, a first in the Mario Kart series. All of the amiibo racing suits return in this game along with an additional 20th costume based on the Splatoon series. They also appear as a spectator in Mario Kart TV. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Miis are playable characters in the game Mario Super Sluggers. Miis cannot be chosen as team captains, but up to 8 Miis can be used. Mii stats in this game are 6/10 and chemistry with other characters is based solely on favorite color (excluding Diddy Kong), e.g. red Miis have chemistry with Mario, green Miis have chemistry with Luigi, pink with Peach, etc. Miis of the same color but opposite genders also have chemistry with each other. Also, they possess the quick throw ability, which allows the players to make faster throws to teammates. All male Miis are right-handed batters in this game, while the female Miis are left-handed batters. However, both genders are right-handed fielders. They don't speak in the game. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Male and female Miis appearing during a commercial for Mario Sports Mix in North America. Miis are one of the nineteen playable participants in Mario Sports Mix. They're the all-rounder (All-Around) type, with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Ninja. Despite their height and width, they all receive the same stats: 3/5 in every stat. The color of their outfits depend on their favorite color and their clothing depends on their gender; male Miis receive a sporting outfit, while female Miis receive a skirt. Miis are also seen as spectators. Their special ability is very similar to Mario's special ability; they throw the object into a goal which can be blocked by a struggle of the opponent. In dodgeball, the shot causes a damage radius that hits anyone inside the radius. Miis receive voices in this game, a quality somewhat rare in games they appear playable in. On a side note, Miis will never appear as opponents in tournaments. Real life Miis made an appearance in various commercials to help promote the game in North America. They are sports anchors during these commercials under the names Mii-guel (later Michael) and Mii-chelle (later Lisa), showing gameplay footage to the players in various segments like the Super Top 3 Show, for example. Also, they announce a press conference on the day of the game's release, asking questions for Mario. ''Fortune Street'' Miis appear as playable characters from the beginning. If the player decides to start a solo profile, the he or she then has to choose a Mii for their profile. The only characters the player can use in solo mode is their Miis. The player can unlock clothes to dress up their Mii in the Dressing Room. Miis don't say anything to the other players. The color of the Mii's shop depends on the color of the Mii which is replaced by two of the Mii's opponents talking to each other; however, if one or more Miis have the same color, they will be changed, depending upon order as chosen. ''Mario Tennis Open'' Miis also appear in the Nintendo 3DS title Mario Tennis Open as playable characters. Miis can be given different stats when they wear different clothes or costumes and have different rackets. When a Mii is equipped with a full gear set based on a character, enemy, or item, all stats will be boosted. Miis do not earn a star rank after winning all Mario Open cups. Only the player can control Miis; they cannot be selected as opponents or doubles partners. ''Super Mario'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Miis make their first appearance in New Super Mario Bros. U as playable characters only in the Boost Rush, Challenge, and Coin Battle Modes. The Miis can now use the same abilities as Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad, as they can use power-ups like the Super Acorn and Fire Flower. If the Miis are selected as either P1, P2, P3, or P4, each will be colored with the overalls of Mario, Luigi, Wario, and a coloration similar to Luigi's blue alternate costume from the Super Smash Bros. series. Randomly generated Miis appear in various places of the background in Boost Rush Mode. Miis have the ability to play with or without a hat and female ones wear shorter overalls, revealing black socks underneath. In this game, the Miis reuse their voices from Mario Kart 7. In New Super Luigi U, the player's Mii can also be used if a trick is done on the Flying Squirrel Ovation level in Superstar Road which has the player holding down the Classic Controller ZL Button on the GamePad/Wii U Pro Controller or B Button on the Wii Remote while selecting the level (if this trick is used on a different level in the game, the player plays as Nabbit instead). Miis are also able to post comments online about a level they have played through Miiverse. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Miis return in Super Mario 3D World. Here, they serve as representatives of people who send messages and ghost data through Miiverse. The player can spot them standing around on the world map, where their messages pop up when Mario and co. get close. Players can also opt to send out ghost data on completed levels, and try to beat the time records on other people's ghost data as well. The player can race up to three Miis at once, in an attempt to beat their record. In the game, the Miis appear in Sprixie Princess costumes corresponding to their favorite color, and are shown to mimic the exact movement of the person using the Mii, (using Luigi's Scuttle, running on all fours like the Cat Suit, etc.) Miis also have voices in the game while doing a type of move. Occasionally a Mii will have a present behind them that when opened contains items or coins. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' In Mario Golf: World Tour, the Castle Club is a game mode where players play as their Mii and compete in tournaments and various other challenges. Like in Mario Tennis Open, players can customize their Miis with various clothing and clubs to alter their stats. The Miis in this game reuse the voices from Mario Kart Wii. In its post-hole animations, the player's Mii is joined by six others that wear the player's chosen color. Many more also appear in the tournament awarding ceremony wearing regular clothes, but the only Miis that wear costumes or clothing from the boutique are the player's, and the top three finishers. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Miis (named Mii Fighters) were confirmed to be playable fighters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U at Nintendo's E3 2014 event. When creating a Mii Fighter, the player can select it to have one of three different classes: Mii Brawlers, Mii Gunners, and Mii Swordfighters. Brawlers specialize in fighting melee style, while Swordfighters and Gunners utilize a sword and a gun in their movesets, respectively. Each class can select four out of twelve special moves, making up a total of thirty-six special moves. When playing online, Miis can only be used when playing in With Friends mode. When customizing a Mii, the player is able to equip it with custom outfits and headgear, with more available to be purchased as DLC. In terms of equipment, all Miis can use the Jacket and Boots equipment; Mii Brawler can use the Gloves; Mii Swordfighter can use the Sword; Mii Gunner can use the Arm Cannon. The Multi-Man team in this game is also composed of Miis, called the Fighting Mii Team, replacing the Fighting Alloy Team from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Miis are loaded from those saved on the console and given a random class of Mii Fighter. These Miis are dressed full black, and cannot use shields, special moves, and items. They also can't grab ledges, but will use a Footstool Jump on other Miis to recover. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, regular Miis also appear in the Tomodachi Life stage, also randomly loaded from the system. Masahiro Sakurai has stated he considered including Miis as fighters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl before being ultimately decided against it. Mii Fighters return in the fifth installment, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Their proportions have been altered so that they have smaller heads. Additionally, players can choose between 12 different voice options to set for their Mii Fighters. Other appearances Miis also appear in games such as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, and Mario Strikers Charged to represent the player, similar to an avatar. In Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, players can personalize their files with Miis. This has also been done with other non-''Mario'' related games. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, players can use their Mii on Wi-Fi to represent themselves. In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars, Miis were likewise used to represent users with a profile, which allowed them to post levels in the Community mode, although this is no longer possible due to the discontinuation of Miiverse. Miis appear along with Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad in the Wii U experience game New Super Mario Bros. Mii. If the Miis are selected as either P1, P2, P3, or P4, each will be colored with the overalls of Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Mario's colors from Mario Bros., respectively, just like New Super Mario Bros. U. Check Mii Out Channel One of the channels on the Wii is the Check Mii Out Channel (or the Mii Contest Channel in the PAL region), where Nintendo holds contests in which participants must create a Mii that looks most like a certain person or character. Some of the contests have been Mario-related: *Mario, without his hat, was the first contest in the Check Mii Out Channel. *Luigi, without his hat, was a later contest. *Another contest had players create Princess Peach. *Another contest was "Someone like Mario, but a little different". *One contest focused on Bee Mario. *A contest focused on "someone that helps a princess", which makes a reference to Mario and Link. *One contest was "Wario without his hat". Gallery Mii SSB4.png|Miis in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Navigation Category:Male Category:Female Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Species Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Mascots Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Creation Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Comic Relief Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Titular Category:Internet Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Damsels